XMen Unplugged
by cossa nova
Summary: Do mutants' powers exist solely in the Matrix? What would happen if a mutant was unplugged? Will Rogue ever safely feel the touch of a lover's skin?
1. Congratulations

Disclaimer: Damn I wish I owned the characters and what not.but I don't.But the plot is mine so enjoy!  
  
A/N: I think it gets really confusing to write a german accent for Kurt and all those "Ah" instead of "I" for rogue so just in read it in their accents or something if u want.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R! (but idk about the rest yet)  
  
These story could go into the Matrix category too but there are more things posted in the X-Men one and I figured more people will probably read this then!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
X-Men Unplugged  
  
Chapter I: Someone Approaches  
  
Rogue and Bobby stood amidst the crowd gathered to hear the President's inauguration speech. The light drizzle of rain gave them a good reason to wear black ponchos in the spectator's eyes. But really they were to hide the sleek suit they wore underneath... the trademark of an X-Men.  
  
Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Kurt were stationed somewhere as well. Professor Xavier had sent them to the speech in case Magnetum tried to do anything to such a large number of people gathered in one place.  
  
As President Thatch walked to the microphone, a loud cry erupted from the crowd. But the X-Men continued to look in all direction, including glancing at the sky. The President started to speak for the first time. He addressed not only the crowds gathered but the entire nation through the news stations feeding live footage to televisions across the U.S.  
  
Wolverine's nose suddenly twitched. He became aware of a new smell. It wasn't human however...It was more...Logan couldn't place it...it was just..  
  
"What is it?" Storm asked seeing Logan sniff the air.  
  
"I don't know...but the scent is getting stronger...it's coming this way."  
  
Bobby, Rogue, and Cyclops heard this of course too because of the communications system between X-Men.  
  
Bobby grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and squeezed it. 'Does he think I'm scared?' Rogue thought. She released his hand and removed her gloves.  
  
Rogue whispered to him, "I need them off to greet these incoming intruders."  
  
"Right," Bobby said. Why was it that she was always a step ahead of him?  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of them were all getting ready in their own way. Cyclops shut his eyes as he removed his non-suspicious looking sunglasses and quickly replaced them with his familiar red ones. Wolverine kept sniffing as he figured out that they were coming by land from all directions.  
  
"There is more than one. They are surrounding us," Wolverine said to no one in particular because they all heard in their ear anyway. Storm cleared the clouds from above them just in case more were coming from the sky. And Kurt just stood there hungry until Storm had an idea.  
  
"Hey Kurt! Why don't you quickly go to the edge of these peoples and see whos all coming to join us."  
  
The people around them were still listening intently to President Thatch oblivious to the circumstances arising.  
  
Kurt came back quickly, a blue blur stopping right next to Storm and Wolverine.  
  
"They are human, Logan," he informed them.  
  
"No. Don't be fooled by their looks. I can smell humans and these are not humans." Logan was all serious. 'That's a first,' Storm thought, 'Maybe he's worried. Then again, non-human people coming? I can see why...'  
  
"Well anyways, they look like humans," Kurt continued.  
  
"Anything else?" Storm persisted.  
  
"Yeah," Kurt said. "It's kind of weird though. Maybe I couldn't see right but I could have sworn they were all wearing the same dark green suits, and they had the same faces.  
  
They had one thing right, they weren't humans. In fact, they were programs in exile...they were agents and there were a lot on their way to congratulate the new President.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Yay! That was my first chapter! This is only the second fan fic I've written. please send me a review...I mean if u took the time to read this, then can't u quickly send a review?!  
  
lyl~lauré  
  
ps. If u know how to do italics please tell me..its italicized in microsoft word but not when its posted here.help?! 


	2. Only Human

Disclaimer: I did one last chapter so look at that one.  
  
A/N: Since I don't know how to do italics 'this mean thoughts' of a character.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter II: Only Human  
  
Storm pondered what Kurt meant while Wolverine called Rogue and Bobby to them. 'Does he mean they are all wearing the same masks...because surely they can't all be the same...' Storm didn't know the word for it, '...the same.....thing...'  
  
Rogue and Bobby made their way through the crowd. The iris cams they were wearing showed a grid map with the location of the other X-Men. Soon they were all standing in a circle and Wolverine spoke.  
  
"Alright. Kurt says they surrounding the premises on all sides. My guess would be they are here for the President...but then again..."  
  
They nodded in agreement, knowing what he was asking for.  
  
"I'll do it. I can create an ice wall around him," Bobby said.  
  
Rogue piped up to. "I can, you now, touch 'em if they get to close." Logan noticed she already had her gloves off in preparation. 'Good girl,' he thought.  
  
"Okay then Storm, Cyclops, me, and Kurt will spread out and form a square around the Pres and this crowd," Wolverine said has he waved his hand around him.  
  
The crowd was still listening to President Thatch with all their ears as if not to miss a word.  
  
"Move into position then," Storm concluded, right away their circle broke, and the X-Men went their separate ways.  
  
Rogue and Bobby got as close as they could to the podium where the new president was speaking from. The security made it difficult however.  
  
Using the grid map again, Storm and the rest positioned themselves evenly apart.  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
If you were in a helicopter right above, the sight would be amazing. There was a single man standing at a podium. In a half-circle around him, other important people sat.  
  
There was a huge crowd with umbrellas and ponchos that gathered on three sides of the man at the podium. Two small teenagers could be seen standing as close as possible to the podium if you looked really hard.  
  
Then there were the others. About a hundred figures dressed in green with the same dark brown hair were marching in a gigantic circle. In the middle was the crowd. The ring kept getting smaller and smaller. There was no way out.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Even Storm with her naked eye could see them now. They were about a minutes walk still. She tensed.  
  
Then without warning, they began to run. 'Shit! Make that more like 20 seconds' Storm thought.  
  
Wolverine couldn't wait for them to get any closer to the crowd. He ran forward with a roar of rage as he knuckles burned with pain. His metal daggers had extended.  
  
Wolverine crashed over the grass field. He was within spitting range...and finally...Logan slashed at the man in the green suit who had stopped running and was staring at Logan like and animal in a zoo.  
  
Then he smiled a malicious evil smirk.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rogue and Bobby saw the ring of figures suddenly appear on their grid map. At the rate they were moving, it would be about ten seconds until their force hit the crowd.  
  
Rogue extended her hand and placed one finger on the ear of one of the many security guards standing near the podium. The muscular man fell within seconds. Rogue and Bobby waited a few seconds longer before they...  
  
Rogue silently fell about seven other men. She stayed in contact just long enough to knock them out, but not kill. Then she and Bobby quickly jumped onto the stage.  
  
And before anyone knew what was happening Ice Man had made a three-foot wide solid wall of ice around the President, the podium, Rogue, and himself.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The figures had reached Storm. Instead of continuing down into the crowd, about sixteen of them stopped and formed a small ring around her.  
  
Feeling like little ant under a child's magnifying glass, Storm felt exposed. She reeled around, they were all the same. Same face, cloths, body figure. 'What are these?'  
  
She didn't like them whatever they were. Storm stood still for a moment. Her eyes began to glow a pearly white. Her pupils disappeared as the sky grew cloudy and suddenly ...three bolts of lightning struck from the sky taking down five.  
  
Instead of attacking, the figures looked to the sky in pure curiosity. Using this as an advantage, Storm struck again and again, until all the figure were laying still on the ground with their damn green suits sizzling.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Cyclops and Kurt were handling them too. Cyclops kept blasting giant holes in the torso with his laser vision and Kurt would teleport right behind one and throw an unexpected punch.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Logan looked on as all the figures around him took on the same smirk. Disgusted, Wolverine drove his knives up into the gut of the one that had smiled first. Now it was Logan's turn to smile.  
  
Another figure punched Logan on the side of the head. He reeled over with a cry. He felt his forehead. Taking his fingers away, he saw they were dripping with blood. When Logan looked up, he heard them say...  
  
"He is,"  
  
"After all,"  
  
"Only Human."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: I want to write more but I can't go on until I know this: Can Agent Smiths die? Cuz ik they r unplugged, theyre programs in exile but neo couldn't kill them they just kept on getting back up. So please tell me in ur reviews!  
  
lyl~laure 


	3. Immortal Like Logan

Disclaimer: I don't own this.blah blah blah  
  
A/N: This chapter isn't really rated R either...but soon enough hold ur horses...  
  
Oh and 'these' still mean thoughts of a character and sometimes (u can tell) it means emphasis on words (like italics) in ppl's speech.  
  
Yep okay...Enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter III: Immortal Like Logan  
  
"Only Human."  
  
The words rang in Logan's mind.  
  
He looked up again at the green clad figures around him. He hastily got up and felt his head quickly healing. 'Damn sons of bitches! I'll show them!' he thought bitterly as he rammed his claws up into another agent.  
  
But he merely laughed. Logan pulled out his fist from the thing's gut and watched in horror as the wound began to heal itself. 'It's a mutant!' He discovered! 'Wait no...I can smell them too...'  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"What am I?" The healed agent replied. "Usually I get 'Who are you...never What."  
  
"Cut the crap." Bitter again, 'Calm yourself.'  
  
The thing raised its eyebrow in front of Logan. "Uhmmm...We'll get no where with that tone."  
  
Logan realized they obviously weren't going to tell him.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Storm still stood amidst the fallen ring of agents, but she didn't know they were agents. All Ororo knew about them was that she needed to destroy them.  
  
She was about to move on to others when one of the fallen ones stirred. She kicked him wholeheartedly and he lay still again.  
  
But then more and more moved until one stood up mechanically. Storm saw that his green sports jacket was burned but the flesh underneath was restored.  
  
Unnerved, Storm conjured a tornado knocking them down once more. But this time Storm knew it was only temporarily.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The President seem stunned for a moment.  
  
"What...How?...you...I am..."  
  
"Hello President Thatch. My name is Marie. I am a mutant and so is my friend here," Rogue clarified while she pointed in Bobby's direction.  
  
Bobby couldn't help but notice his girlfriend's use of words. "My 'friend' here..."  
  
Rogue continued, "There are some unidentified things coming this way." Rogue thought she sounded crazy, like she was saying Unidentified Flying Object have landed from space. But really, she didn't know what they were. They were 'things.'  
  
"So do you have some kind of radio or some kind of communication with your secret service...We need a copter to get you outta here."  
  
Without saying anything, the Pres reached under his raincoat and returned with a red rose in his hand.  
  
He cleared his throat before saying into the rose, "Jacobs, come in, Jacobs."  
  
"Mr. President? What the hell happened. Is that ice?"  
  
"Yes...No questions no we need the 'Troy' to take us out immediately."  
  
"Yes, okay, right away, sir."  
  
They arranged that when the signal was given, Bobby would crack open the ice and make a break for the helipad.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Logan was now laying unconscious on the ground. The agents had left him and moved on to the podium.  
  
Storm was now trapped. She had been forced to make the tornado swirl on all sides of her. She was inside the middle of the tornado. It was her only defense.  
  
Mass chaos had broken out in the crowd. The President was covered in ice...what was happening here?  
  
It was obvious something was happening because soon hundreds of green suited figures came walking in from all different sides.  
  
People began running out to their cars, anywhere just out of there.  
  
Determined to demonstrate his new power, the original Agent Smith had copied himself over and over. Determined to show Neo and Morpheous (a/n: spelled correctly?!) and the whole of Zion, he was going to kill the President.  
  
What then would the Matrix do? Their whole world was make believe, but it was set, prerecorded. Thatch was supposed to be reelected again four years after today.  
  
But not if Smith could mess with fate.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Done with another chapter! What do you think?! REVIEW REVIEW! And thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed so far...it really makes me wanna write more to see what everyone thinks..  
  
thanks!  
  
lyl~lauré 


	4. Short Surrender

A/N: hey! Still not rated R...r/r  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter IV: Short Surrender  
  
Bobby looked at Rogue. She was biting her fingernails as if she was truly bored. Her hair fell just past her shoulders, framing her lovely face perfectly.  
  
God he wanted her. For the three years Logan had been away, he had wanted her so badly. All he had from her was a few short kisses. That was all she could give him and she was truly sorry.  
  
The President's radio broke Bobby from his train of thoughts. Static sounded until the three of them, Rogue, Ice Man, and Thatch, heard a voice say, "Mr. President, we're ready."  
  
Thatch gulped silently. The 'Troy' was his helicopter...and now it was ready for take-off. All it needed was him.  
  
Bobby looked reassuringly at Rogue. She noticed the hungry look in his eyes and blew him a kiss.  
  
With a nod of his head, Bobby placed a hand flat on the wall of ice. As soon as he closed his eyes, the ice shattered on all four sides of them.  
  
Bobby took off after the President who was already making a dash for the helipad, which was only a couple blocks away.  
  
After it was too late, Bobby noticed the green clad figures that were surrounding him.  
  
Immediately he formed an ice wall around himself taking a last glance at Rouge. She was grabbing hold of hands, necks, cheeks, any exposing skin.  
  
Bobby didn't see the President...  
  
He could only hope that Thatch had gotten away.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hey! Sorry I haven't updated...ik this is like the shortest chapter in history. Buy my next one will be really long! PROMISE! I was at camp so I haven't had time to write and soon I leave for my grandma's! but keep reviewing and maybe I'll bring my lap top to post more...ya never know...!!?!  
  
lyl~laure  
  
ps. thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed so far! It means a lot to me! 


	5. A Miracle

X-Men Unplugged  
  
Chapter V: A Miracle  
  
Logan jumped to his feet feeling refreshed.  
  
He glanced around at his surroundings. There was Tornado Ororo swirling and red flashes and blue blurs could be seen of Cyclops and Kurt.  
  
'But where is...'  
  
A strangled cry came from the stage Thatch had been moments ago.  
  
'That sounded a lot like...'  
  
Rogue thrashed and twisted trying to pry the grip of the four agents pinning her to the ground.  
  
Without thinking or planning or any second thoughts, Logan ran off.  
  
'I'm gunna kill those sons of bitches!' was all Wolverine thought of as he came crashing into a small crowd of agents.  
  
Unfortunately, within minutes Logan was forced on the stage next to Rogue breathing heavily. He had sweat catching in his brow and his claws had retreated in effort to show the agents he surrendered.  
  
"We've finally met our match," Rogue said as if she were commenting on the weather.  
  
Logan was about to say something to impress Marie when a strong breeze whipped everything around them and the sound of helicopter blades slicing filled the air.  
  
'He's gone,' Marie thought saying a quick thank-you to her God.  
  
Although the President made it our safely, that doesn't mean our heroes did. Kurt and Cyclops had been cornered. Wolverine and Marie were pinned against the stage and Storm and Bobby were trapped in the makings of their own power.  
  
'What now?' Logan thought bitterly. 'Well, at least I get to die with her by my side.' He looked up and down Rouge's fit body imaging what it tasted like. 'Shit wait! Professor is probably hearing that...'  
  
But for once, Marie wasn't thinking about Logan as it had been before. Rogue was thinking about Bobby behind that wall of ice.  
  
She wanted to say she was sorry for not being able to give him...contact. And love.  
  
Suddenly Rogue's heart was filled with such passion and understanding. Bobby loved her. He hadn't left for another girl. He wanted her. And she felt so bad he had wasted his life on her...a life that was bound to end any second thanks to these...  
  
She glanced angrily at the green-clad men. Her heart changed immediately from love to hate.  
  
She stood up with such force that the agents holding her fell backward.  
  
While the others were looking at her in surprise, Rogue grabbed several noses and gripped tightly.  
  
They rapidly fell around her.  
  
But before Logan could even get up, Rogue swayed.  
  
She felt weak from use as she tried to steady herself. Power almost drained out, Rogue stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
That's why none of the X-Men really saw when a figure in all black came soaring through the air and landed firmly on it's feet, cracking a wooden board on the stage.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: weird ik. Believe me, this story IS going somewhere! Please review because I was want feed back...any suggestions comments questions?  
  
lyl~lauré  
  
ps. how do u spell Morpheus? Morpheous?  
  
pps. Im REALLY sorry about the rouge/rogue thing. I speak french and I don't re-read chapters after I type them! the first couple chapters were correct! Sorry! I love rogue to death and believe me I didn't do it on purpose! 


	6. Extraordinary

DISCLAIMER: u know I don't own this

A/N: wow this one isn't rated R either…..I have no idea when it will…..son I hope

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Chapter 6: Extraordinary 

Neo landed right where he wanted…..in the middle of the huge crowd of Agent Smiths. 

"Why Hello! Great to see  you again so soon," He addressed them mockingly.

"Mister Anderson, nice of you to stop by," They all said in unison.

_Shit! _Smith thought. _Thatch got away and now He's here. _Smith was worried. Never before had he defeated Neo. _And what are these weird humans? They have extraordinary powers. A new force of resistance no doubt. _

But Smith was wrong. Neo had no idea what or whom these mutants where…..therefore he was certainly shocked when he saw a middle aged man and a hot teen laying still on the stage next to him.

"You hurt civilians! These are innocent people Smith and-"

"They most certainly are not," They all responded again.

The real Smith stepped foreword to reveal himself. "You act will not work here. I know they are working for you."

Not willing to admit, but pondering why Smith had thought they were unplugged, Neo said, "Damn you're good."

And with that, he ended the small talk. He leaped into the air and spun around, knocking Agent Smith in the head with his heel. Landing swiftly, Neo began to do his thing (as the fight-scene background music starts!) 

The agents surrounding Storm, Cyclops, and Kurt saw their fellow agents falling on the stage. They abandoned the mutants, not a wise choice.

Storm instantly stopped the tornado and summoned lightning. 

Neo flung the podium at several oncoming agents. He turned and was about to kick another when lightning came out of nowhere and struck the agent.

Puzzled, but only momentarily, Neo took a quick glance at his two "workers" on the stage. The girl was still there but the man wasn't.

Sensing movement behind him, Neo turned to kick more agent-ass but found the agents all lying on the ground and himself confronted by a group of odd assorted people who were all wearing the same black, sleek, sophisticated suit. Neo had never accomplished that, usually he always fled to the sky. 

The missing middle-aged man was standing at the front. He spoke first. "You seem to know them," he said gruffly, indicating the agents.

"We've met before," Neo said in his usual mysterious tone.

The X-Men had decided that the man in black was good because he was also fighting the green people.

Through their helmet mikes, the X-Men communicated.

"Who is he?"

"Why didn't we know of this superhuman before?"

"Did you see him fight like that?"

"And he has no mutant powers, he's totally human," Logan added.

"Extraordinary," Bobby concluded.

They returned their suspicious, yet awestruck stares to Neo.

_Hhmmmm…..Maybe they are unplugged and on a different ship. They aren't from the Neb of course. But why do they have weird, yet sexy, _Neo added, eyeing Storm, _suits on? _

"Are you unplugged?" Neo asked, a common question.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, not sure to be offended or taken.

_Obviously not,_ Neo thought.

"Where are you from?" He tried again.

Storm chose to answer this one. "Professor Xavier, the founder of a special school in ??? (a/n: where is the school?), sent us. We thought there would be trouble here."

_Not the answer I was expecting, _Neo thought. "What kind of school?"

"Should we?" Scott whispered into his helmet mike.

"I don't see why not. Most people know about mutants," Bobby suggested.

"Yeah," Logan added, "But remember he ain't a human."

Scott addressed the man in black. "It's a school for mutants." _So please be smart enough to conclude that we are mutants too._

Neo thought,_ then they are probably mutants too, whatever those are. Okay now what?_

_…..Introduce yourself….._they all thought.

"I'm Storm."__

  
"I'm Cyclops."

"I'm Kurt." (a/n: whats his name? I think kurt?)

"I'm Wolverine."

"I'm Iceman," Bobby said as he puffed out his chest a little.

_They all have odd alias names as well. _"And I'm Neo."

Neo…..Neo…..Neo 

The word rang through Marie's head. She had no idea what a neo was, she just heard the word echoing in her mind, unaware that she was the one repeating it over and over.

Slowly, Rogue stood up her eyes blurred, unable to see.

She put her arms up, everything was blurry. She couldn't see. Where were the others?

Neo saw the girl rise up. She was mumbling his name over and over with her arms outstretched. _For a hug?_

Marie staggered foreword. Bobby made a move to go to her, but Logan held him back. _Best not get to close to Neo, what kind of name is that?_

Rogue stumbled on an agent stirring on the ground. _They are awakening, _Neo thought. 

 "Neo!" Rogue screamed as she started to fall. 

_I better get out of here. _Neo thought quickly._ And bring her before Smith comes around._

He swiftly caught Rouge before she hit the stage and bent low as he said, "At the school."

The X-Men understood. 

Ripples went out across the stage. 

Neo flew into the air, like superman, with Rogue cradled in his arms.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A/N: hey! This is a really long chapter huh? Aren't u proud? Okay I decided im not going to post another until I get AT LEAST FIVE reviews. Not because I want a lot of reviews but because I want ur input, suggestions, and stuff. Also I need to know where the school is!

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to those who have! REVIEW REVIEW!

lyl~laure


	7. Ring

A/N: hey! i've decided to write another chapter _even_ though I only got_ **THREE**_ reviews…so chop chop! Write those reviews otherwise I am NOT postin another…not that anyone really cares… :-(

This chappie isn't rated R either…it'll come…it'll come

So enjoy…! AND REVIEW!

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Previously * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Neo...Neo...Neo 

The word rang through Marie's head. She had no idea what a neo was, she just heard the word echoing in her mind, unaware that she was the one repeating it over and over.

Slowly, Rogue stood up her eyes blurred, unable to see.

She put her arms up, everything was blurry. She couldn't see. Where were the others?

Neo saw the girl rise up. She was mumbling his name over and over with her arms outstretched. _For a hug?_

Marie staggered foreword. Bobby made a move to go to her, but Logan held him back. _Best not get to close to Neo, what kind of name is that?_

Rogue stumbled on an agent stirring on the ground. _They are awakening, _Neo thought. 

 "Neo!" Rogue screamed as she started to fall. 

_I better get out of here. _Neo thought quickly._ And bring her before Smith comes around._

He swiftly caught Rouge before she hit the stage and bent low as he said, "At the school."

The X-Men understood. 

Ripples went out across the stage. 

Neo flew into the air, like superman, with Rogue cradled in his arms.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Chapter 7: Ring

The X-Men were amazed. But they only had a moment to ponder Neo's unexplainable powers. _Wolverine had said he wasn't a mutant._

They kicked and punched a few Agent Smiths as they quickly made their way to the jet (a/n: does it have a name?). 

When everyone was seated, Storm started the engines grabbing hold of the throttle. Everyone quickly buckled, even Logan who was usually too "cool" for that.

Ororo seemed eager to get back to Westchester and the flight ahead of her didn't dampen her anxiety. They were in Washington D.C. and even though this jet had the best technology, New York was still a flight away. 

Neo had started off before them, but Ororo was sure he would not get to Westchester before them with this jet.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Neo cradled Rogue in his arms. The wind rippled through her hair, sending it streaming in the wind around her face, which was soft as an angels.

Her eyes fluttered. Absentmindedly, Marie reached up and wrapped her arms around Neo's neck for support. She was on the verge of consciousness. 

Neo was almost half way to Westchester. Memories of flying down from the mountains to save Trinity flashed in his mind. He had a sudden urge to break his own record, but glancing down at the peaceful teen in his arms, he decided no.

He didn't know why he had done it. Why he had taken this girl with him. Or why he even communicated with the strange people. There was just something about them. They weren't normal.

But Neo was no stranger to being abnormal. Just a few months ago he had discovered that the world he was now flying throught wasn't real. It existed only in the human race's mind. Except of course for those fortunate unplugged ones, like him.

Marie let out a soft moan as she awoke. Even though Neo's vision was a web of matrix symbols streaming in every direction, he could tell she was beautiful. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Before she opened her eyes, Rogue breathed in heavily. She caught a scent of some very pleasing cologne. 

Opening her eyes, Rogue found that an extremely _hot _guy was carrying her, his arm hooked under her legs and around her shoulders. He was dressed in a black collared shirt and black pants. 

Good thing his shirt had a collar because Rogue realized she wasn't wearing her gloves. She had taken them off earlier. When Bobby was right next to her. _Where is he now? Where's mah Bobby at?_

…but little did she know that her ungloved arm was resting on Neo's _bare_ wrist…

Not only that but as Rogue looked around, she found that they were somehow soaring through the sky, his cloak bellowing out behind them like something from the movies. 

Rogue returned her gaze to him again, this time taking in his face. He had high cheek bones and ferocious black hair.

"Hey there," Rogue said in her normal voice, not feeling at all bashful.

But to Neo, her voice didn't sound normal. It was heavenly. She had an accent he couldn't place but it was sexy none the less.

"Where are we going?"  

"Westchester…" Neo replied, his voice sounding vagely familiar to her. 

Rogue understood. They were going to the school. She didn't ask questions. She just laid her head against his chest and breathed him in again. She liked his scent, it was like nothing she had ever smelled.

The high altitude air was chilly and Neo guessed she was cold. 

There was a comfortable silence. 

Neo opened his mouth to say something, but he was abruptly interrupted.

His cell phone was ringing

* ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

A/N: whohoo! I finshed yet another chapter! Now go and review otherwise u wont be blessed with another one… muhaha !! * cough cough* wow just another figment of my imagination… but  PLEASE  review…I live 4 reviews…hint hint…okay I think u get it so ill shut up!

lyl~laure


	8. Wasting his Minutes

A/N: hey! Me again…thanks so much to all of u who have reviewed! I got a kinda hate mail review thing about how I shouldn't waste space with this story…so I hope u don't feel the same way otherwise I will stop writing if u want…L

The chosen shadow~ thanks! I love matrix & xmen too! 

Heather ~ thanks for reviewing! Im actually not sure where this story is going…I kinda sit down and just type ya know? the whole thing comes to me while im typing…

Remnants 2011~ thanks for the name of the jet and all…! I couldn't have written this without ur expertise!! :-D

Guin~ thanks for continually reviewing! You'll see who ends up with who in the end…I cant give out any spoilers yet!! Hehe plz don't hate me!

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while…?! k so I don't own the matrix or x men …what else is new? 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Previously:

"Hey there," Rogue said in her normal voice, not feeling at all bashful.

But to Neo, her voice didn't sound normal. It was heavenly. She had an accent he couldn't place but it was sexy none the less.

"Where are we going?"  

"Westchester…" Neo replied, his voice sounding vagely familiar to her. 

Rogue understood. They were going to the school. She didn't ask questions. She just laid her head against his chest and breathed him in again. She liked his scent, it was like nothing she had ever smelled.

The high altitude air was chilly and Neo guessed she was cold. 

There was a comfortable silence. 

Neo opened his mouth to say something, but he was abruptly interrupted.

His cell phone was ringing.

…and that's where we ended so…with no more further ado…I give u…

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Chapter 8: Wasting His Minutes

It took a while for Neo's brain to register what was ringing and when it did, Neo forgot what he was about to say to Rogue and quickly closed his mouth.

Unfortunately, Neo hadn't had time to alter Rogue's matrix weight so he was carrying a full-fledged teenage girl in his arms, and had no intention of letting go to answer his cell phone.

Rogue, who had been resting was now wide awake. 

"Let it ring," Neo said.

"Are you sure?" Rogue made towards the noise.

"It's fi-" He was about to say fine but then _What if it's the Neb, or Trinity?_

"Well…" He trailed off.

There was an awkward shuffling and rubbing of leather suit against trench coat material and Neo avoided looking at her.

Rogue found a pocket in this coat. It was one of those really deep pockets. Marie reached her hand in feeling for a phone.

She made a big deal about finding it. She moved her hand around for a while, thoroughly arousing Neo, before she immerged with a sleek black (of course) cell phone.

Without hesitation, Rogue flipped open the top and said "Hello!" In a cheery voice.

"Hi is Neo the-" Trinity began but then realized it was Neo's cell phone and she shouldn't asking for him. Who had answered the phone? It surely wasn't Neo.

"_Hulllooo_, anyone there?," Rogue said again.

"Who are you?" The person on the other line asked, on her guard immediately.  _That's a woman's voice, _Trinity thought. _What is she doing with my love's cell phone?!"_

Rogue sensed the tension in the woman's voice.

She looked at Neo. "It's sum girl," she said in that accent that made Neo's knees weaken.

_Trinity,_ Neo thought. "It's um…my friend…my _girl_friend Trinity."

"She hasked who Ah wus" Rogue said.

"Then tell her."

"Fahne…" Marie put the phone back up to her ear.

She heard breathing on the other end.

"Alright Trinity, I'll tell you who I am. But only if you tell me your boyfriend here's name."

Trinity frowned. Neo was right with this girl? This woman? From the sound of her voice, Trinity couldn't guess how old she was.

"What have you done to him? What have you done to my Neo?"

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Logan sighed and leaned back in his chair. Thoughts were flowing through his head and he needed to sort them.

_Who is Neo?_

_What were those green men? Smith had Neo called them?_

_Where is Rogue?_

_How do I know he will bring her to the school?_

Wolverine was worried. Ororo thought it was cute. 

"Don't worry," she said soothingly, "I'm sure she'd fine."

Logan wasn't so sure but he realized his eyes on her soft skin and felt comforted. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Trinity's voice was raised. She was standing over Neo's real body in the real world in the Neb. Link looked up from his computer flat-screens, worried.

"Neo," The girl repeated.

In the sky, Rogue glanced up at Neo's face. "Neo…" She said again. "Ah like that. It fits yu well."

Neo realized he didn't know her name yet either. But Rogue did not seem to want to tell it.

So instead she glanced over Neo's shoulder. Immediately she recognized where they were.

"Well Trinity, I'd love to chat with you but we're here so I must be going."

"Wait…I must speak with Neo! Who are you?" A million questions flew through Trinity's mind. "Just put him on.

Rogue seemed to be enjoying this.

"Put the phone to my ear." Neo commanded. And seeing to look on her face, he hastily added, "Please"

Trinity heard his voice. _Neo!_

And when she heard his voice speaking directly into the mouth piece, Trinity was just so glad she didn't really hear what he was saying.

All Rogue could hear was, "Trinity, I'm fine. I have some business to finish up here and then I'll call you to set up an exit. Don't worry. Yes I'm okay. I promise I won't. I don't really know." And when he said this, he glanced at Rogue.

She glanced away. Should this _hot _stranger have her name? She knew his, so why not?

But Neo was already continuing on the phone. He say his farewell and quickly hung up.

Rogue smiled slyly and said, "Sorry Ah wus just-"

"No, No, don't apologize. She gets a bit, over protective at times." Neo thought back to the bathroom and his kiss to (a/n: I have no idea what her name is! But u know…the merovigian's wife…it starts with an N I think! Plz help!)

Rogue interrupted Neo's thoughts. "I think we're here, Neo."

It was the first time she had used Neo's name and he liked it.

"Yes," he replied, "I think we are."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A/N: another one down! I think this is the longest I've ever written…a lot of this chapter is pointless and I am truly sry for that…

I've decided to steal swimcutie's idea so that was my disclaimer there and do a short "next chapter sneak preview."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Preview~ chapter 9!

Rogue tightened her hold on Neo.

"Are you ready for this?" Neo said with a hint of a smile on his face.

Rogue only had time to nod before Neo sped up and dived head first towards to ground.   
  


Rouge screamed as the school loomed closer and closer.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

told you it would be short!! So tune in next time!

lyl~laure


	9. They have Arrived

Wow its been like 5 months hasn't it! Sry this took so long! !!!! im so sry and should be punished so my horrible act! So review! Hehe

Disclaima: it aint mine folks

Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 8! 

 * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Chapter 9

They Have Arrived

Rogue tightened her hold on Neo.

"Are you ready for this?" Neo said with a hint of a smile on his face.

Rogue only had time to nod before Neo sped up and dived head first towards to ground.   
  


Rogue's stomach was left high above them as they plummeted onward. She didn't realize how far they had really been from the ground. 

She could soon however make out the faint familiar outline of the school. The grand courtyard of lush grass that expanded around it looked like carpet from up here.

Closer and closer they got. The long paved driveway that led up to the school could be soon. Rogue chanced a look at Neo. His brow was set in concentration. Even the fountains in the front could no be distinguished. But Neo showed no sign of slowing.

As fast as lightning they came shooting from the sky. 

Rogue snapped her shut her eyes and screamed as the ground was right in front of them. But the harsh impact never came.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Half an hour. Just one more half hour.

Logan was restless. _Where was Rogue? Was she safe wherever she was?_

He couldn't take it any longer. He did something he would normally never do.

Professer…I know your there…You always listen to our damn thought… 

**_~Yes, Logan?~_**

****

**_Thought are personal you know._**

****

**_~What could I help you with Logan?~_**

****

**_Where is she?_**

****

**_~I've been tracking her. She's just arrived here at the school.~_**

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

When she opened her eyes, all was still and calm. 

Neo let out a long breath. Rogue looked down and saw his knee had bended the Earth under it to cushion their landing. He didn't look in pain.

"Now where?" He asked.

_I suppose he wants to see the professor? _Rouge thought.

"Uh yah. This way, sugah." 

Neo was taken aback. _Sugar?_ But Rogue didn't make it a big deal. _I bet she does it all the time. It's nothing Neo. _He reassured himself.

She led him up stair cases and hallways and though a cafeteria and they finally arrived in front of a door.

"Knock," Rogue commanded.

But before Neo's knuckles touched the door, a voice sounded from within.

"Come in."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

sry ending was rushed I wanted to describe the grand staircase and the dark wood and carpet and stuff inside the school but I gtg. Sry this was short ik it sucked but review anyways cuz ur nice ppl!

lyl~laura

~more soon…I PROMISE!


	10. Am I touchable?

Disclaimer: only the plot belongs to me

A/N: wow…its been over a year…but im really excited and now that its summer again I can write almost everyday

Previously

Rogue led Neo up stair cases and hallways and through a cafeteria until they finally arrived in front of a door.

"Knock," Rogue commanded.

But Before Neo's knuckles touched the door, a voice sounded from within.

"Come in."

Chapter 10: Am I touchable?

Rogue pushed past Neo who stood with an arm outstretched ready to knock. She pushed open the door and Neo followed quickly in her wake, taking in the beautiful room of rich wood and luscious furniture.

Behind a large mahogany desk sat an old man in a wheelchair, dressed in a dark gray suit.

"Hello, Neo. I am Professor Xavier," the man addressed Neo. While Neo stood for a moment pondering what to say to this, the professor added, "And I would like to express my gratitude for your assistence in D.C."

In his innocent, deep, mysterious voice, Neo replied, "To be honest, I didn't know there was already a force of resistence present."

"We are always present to ensure the harmony that exsists between humans and mutants" _And to keep Magneto at bay, _Professor thought.

_Does this man know of the Matrix? His men obviously do not…_ Neo thought as he reflected on Kurt's "excuse me?" answer to his question, "are you unplugged?" So instead, Neo said, "I've never seen anyone who can stand up to Agents like that".

"Is that what they were, I was just about to ask," Professor commented with interest.

Rogue, sensing the tension in the room blurted out, "Look Professor, Neo, I think we are both on the same side against these 'Agents' and it seems like Neo may be able to shed some light for us, Professor."

That sexy accent made Neo's knees buckle. He quickly regained his stance in front of this powerful man and stated, "Yes, I know them…Him, actually. Agent Smith is a program in exile from the Matrix. He has recopied himself multiple times."

From the confused looks on their faces, Neo could tell that neither Professor Xavier nor Rogue had understood. Neo was about to go into a detailed explanation of the Matrix when he remembered people were not told this information until after they had choose the red pill and been unplugged, as he had once.

So Neo decided to avert the question to learn more about them so he could find out how and if to tell them of their dream world.

"Um…Professor…what exactly is a mutant?"

"We are a species of human that has evolved over the ages. Mutants have extraordinary powers or senses that differentiate them. Many humans view mutants as dangerous, but for the most part we have coexisted peacefully."

"What is your power, if you don't mind me asking, sir," Neo said curiously.

"I can read minds of mutants and humans alike…Although I cannot read yours, Neo."

Neo's first thought was _good! Those are private things. _But then he understood the professor's answer was more of a question. _Why can't he read my mind? _The answer came immediately.

"Professor. I am a human, as you can see. I was born in this world and lived in it until recently, when I found out about the Matrix." He took a deep breath. He had never told unplugged people of the Matrix. How would they react to finding out their lives were not real? Everything they knew was not real…

He continued. "The Matrix in the world you and I are in now. But it exists only in our minds. Machines took over the Earth long ago and they built the Matrix to keep humans under control and make them think they are living. But it's just a computer program that they feed into your mind through wires."

_Wow,_ he thought, _that was an awful job of explaining things!_

"I've never heard of mutants before, and I'm not sure why, but I am sure that you cannot read my mind because I am unplugged from the Matrix. I am not being fed those files through wires. I live on a ship in the real world in the middle of a battle against the machines to free the human race."

Professor Xavier rubbed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh. He had no questions, except about the Agents. "And these 'Agents'…"

Neo continued- "Agents are programs in the Matrix that were created to keep humans under control and kill unplugged humans, like me. However, Agent Smith is a rogue agent that has plans of his own. He copied himself many times. His 'army' is what attacked today. Usually, (Neo hoped he didn't sound like he was bragging) I am the only one who can fight them. I was very surprised at first at how you stood up to them, but now I know that you have special powers."

"Why do you think he was at the inauguration?"

"I'm not sure. But I think it's time I get back to the real world. I will come again tomorrow, I have many more questions."

And with that, Neo got up and swiftly strode out of the room. He quickly glanced at Rogue, who had sat stunned throughout their conversation.

Rogue muttered, "Bye, Professor," quickly before hurrying out the door after Neo.

"Neo…wait!" She called down the hall as he was pulling out his cell phone to determine an exit.

He abruptly stopped and turned, gazing at Rogue as she caught up to him.

He remembered that he didn't even know her name yet. And he was suddenly filled with a longing to know everything about her.

"Will you tell me your name now?" Neo said with the hint of a grin.

"My parents named me Marie, but people call me Rogue…because of my power." _Why did I tell him my birth name? No one calls me that. No one even knows that._

"And what is your power?" Neo asked quietly, taking a step closer, not sure whether the subject of powers was private among mutants.

"It's very rare. When I touch humans, I draw the life out of them. When I touch mutants, I draw out their powers, temporarily transferring their power to me."

For some strange reason, Neo felt terribly disappointed. When he had first laid eyes on her, he had felt an immediate connection. Rogue avoided looking at Neo as she said,

"But Professor's power didn't work on you…so I was thinking…"

Neo knew what she was thinking. She glanced quickly at Neo and as she did, Neo bent his head, taking her chin in one hand, and kissed her.

Find out what happens…in the next chapter! whohoo! Review! Thanks!


End file.
